


So Foolishly in Love

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2016 [29]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ... to be continued in a chaptered fic in the near future, And the Consequences Thereof, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Romance, Starcrossed verse, Teenager in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something unexpected occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Foolishly in Love

 

'Guess who?'

 

Sansa startles out of her reverie as hands cover her closed eyes, and a familiar, laughing voice speaks, filling her with joy even when she can scarce believe it's really true.

 

'Margaery?' she whispers, hoping against all hope, _needing_ for this to be real. She can't…  She almost crumples the photograph in her hands.

 

Hands wind around her, coming down from her face, and a body settles against her back. There are tears in Margaery's voice when she speaks next. 'Yes…' 

 

Then they're turning and kissing and laughing  in each other's arms, not desperate and crying like they'd been mere hours before.  Everything is all right again, the world can turn and Sansa feels like she can breathe.

 

She drowns Margaery in her giddy affection, not caring one jot that she's making a spectacle of herself. 

 

The world turns and  _they_ are again a solid part of it.

 

' Run away with me?' Margaery asks,  aeons later, when they're cuddling in each other's arms  in the summer-dry grass , the day all the shinier, the weather as clear as can be, with not a cloud in sight. The June afternoon seems alive again.  Perfect.

 

Sansa knows that she should be sensible, ought to say no, but she's still holding onto the photograph of a smiling, swirling Margaery, professing her love; a warm, solid Margaery now here in her arms. 

 

'Yes.'

 

And so they do the unthinkable, running away together to show the world that just because they're a Stark and a Tyrell that they cannot be together. They are. For whatever comes across them, what their foolishness throws at them.

 

Because they're Sansa and Margaery, young and foolishly in love and the world has nothing on them.

 

… oh, but they are so wrong. And so right, too.

**Author's Note:**

> And this wraps up my femslash february fics for 2016! Thank you for all the comments and kudos and support, you've been awesome! :)
> 
> This is not the end of what I've dubbed the Starcrossed verse, just the end of this part of it. There'll be an actual, at least somewhat well-thought out fic with these two which'll have the following tags: romance, domesticity, on the run. As in what actually happens when you run away with your underage girlfriend.


End file.
